


Drunk and Tactless

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [136]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Good Loki (Marvel), Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki gains an unexpected revelation while looking after an inebriated James Rhodes.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 62
Kudos: 432





	Drunk and Tactless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting a lot lately. Enjoy it while you can. I will likely get busy again XD

Loki had never expected to find himself travelling through space and looking after the occasional wayward mortal. 

Granted, usually it was not _this_ mortal which caused him difficulty. In fact, this was the most responsible of the three. It also hadn’t been the man's fault. 

Loki grasped James Rhodes firmly by the arm and led him through the market square and back towards their ship.

How was he meant to know that this market would have a stall selling rare plants? How was he supposed to know they would have the unexpected effect of intoxication when a mortal smelled them?

It was a good thing Anthony and Banner were occupied in a different part of the market. The _last_ thing Loki wanted was to shepherd _three_ inebriated mortals.

“You’re nice,” Rhodes told him. “Didn’t think you would be.”

“Thank you,” Loki replied. “I think many would disagree but I am glad you do not.”

Rhodes patted his arm. “Good team.”

Loki almost smiled. Rhodes was a very tolerant man. He would not have lasted so long as Anthony’s friend if he wasn’t. Loki was grateful he had somehow landed in the man’s good graces.

“The Revengers work remarkably well together.”

“Better team.”

Loki hesitated to respond to that one. Neither Rhodes nor Anthony liked to talk much about the Avengers. Loki had been curious but bitten his tongue so as not to alienate himself from Anthony.

The mortal had always fascinated him and being in close proximity he’d wanted to learn as much as he could. Now, he’d found himself even further ensnared. He didn’t want to do anything to jeopardise their friendship.

“Hmm,” he hummed noncommittally before changing the subject. “We will be at the ship soon. You will do best to sleep this off. I will contact the others. I am sure Anthony will want Banner to-”

“Tonyyyyy.”

The man’s excited exclamation had Loki automatically looking around them, expecting to find the smaller mortal. But Anthony was nowhere in sight.

He focused back on Rhodes. He was glassy-eyed and gripping Loki tightly to remain standing.

“Yes,” he said cautiously. “Anthony.”

“Tony is amazing.”

“Yes,” Loki said, a little more awkwardly. “He is.”

Loki was well aware that the drunk often gave away secrets. Loki had used it many times to manipulate information from people. The last thing he wanted to hear was that Rhodes held a secret affection for his best friend.

Loki’s own growing desire and attachment to Anthony was well hidden. Hearing that he had even _less_ of a chance with the man was not something he wished to learn.

It was as he was trying to discern a way to change the subject that Rhodes shifted in his arms. He poked Loki hard in the chest and Loki startled from his thoughts. He looked down in confusion. Rhodes was glaring at him.

“He is! I knew it!”

Loki blinked. “Pardon?”

“He says you say he isn’t. But he _is_ and you say it now too!”

Loki took a moment to parse the meaning of the words.

“Anthony believes I do not think he is amazing?”

How in the Norns had that come up?

Rhodes nodded. His glare had slipped but it came back again. He poked Loki’s chest once more.

“Says you won’t want him, but I say you will!”

Loki stiffened. His eyes flew wide and he stared at the drunken mortal with shock.

“...what?”

“You’re smart. You know he’s amazing.” 

Rhodes held his gaze as if searching for confirmation. He was still too drunk to know what he was saying, but Loki was beginning to feel hope and elation.

It was why Loki smiled, he also gently started them walking again.

“Yes,” he told Rhodes. “I do believe he is amazing. You are right. And I will gladly tell Anthony this as soon as I have settled you on the ship.”

Rhodes smiled and he patted Loki’s chest.

“Good. You’re nice.”

This time, Loki didn’t deny it outright, instead he went for something closer to the truth.

“I can be,” he replied. “But only to those who matter to me and the ones whom they hold dear.”

Loki hoped that come morning, Rhodes would understand the confession of reciprocation and all it entailed.

Including his plans to find Anthony and make good on his promise as soon as feasibly possible.


End file.
